heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moon and Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels
The Moon and Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels is the name of a group of occultists and performers including writer and magician Alan Moore, Bauhaus member David J, and musician Tim Perkins, who perform occult "workings" consisting of prose poetry set to music. Several of these "workings" have been released onto CD. It was also the name of the group's first performance piece which was released as a spoken word CD in 1996. History The group formed in the mid-1990s, as part of Moore's " "coming out" as a magician," described by Warren Ellis as "a return to his roots of performing from the days of the Northampton Arts Lab and the various bands along the way from there to here.""Come in Alone" by wikipedia:Warren Ellis for wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, December 16, 2000. Accessed November 9, 2008. David J and - particularly Tim Perkins provide "musical backdrop to Alan's monologues and verse... sometimes accompanied by a dancer." Some performances are recorded live, others are "recreated in the studio" after the fact. Performances (workings) The Moon and Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels The group's initial, self-titled "working" occurred in 1994. It was released on CD in 1996 on the Cleopatra label, (just a week after Birth Caul), and re-released in limited form in 1999/2000. The "most overtly occult," it was an exploration of magic, Glycon (a Roman snake deity) and "a tour of the wild magic of the London area the piece was being performed in." Fellow writer Warren Ellis wrote in 2000 that parts of Moore's monologue "emerged first as introductory pieces to FROM HELL, well as in the Iain Sinclair mockumentary-documentary for Channel 4... "The Cardinal & the Corpse"; in which Moore appeared as an occult fanatic trapped in a room with strange old books." Tracks from the CD release have featured on other albums, with the first track - "The Hair Of The Snake That Bit Me" - appearing in 1995 on Hexentexts, the Creation Books Sampler CD, for which Alan Moore drew the cover. The Birth Caul The trio's second performance (and technically their first CD release) was The Birth Caul''' (A Shamanism of Childhood), a spoken word piece by Moore with music by David J and Tim Perkins. The performance took place at the Old County Court in Newcastle-upon-Tyne, on November 18, 1995, and was released on March 5, 1996 by Charrm (CHARRMCD22).Pádraig Ó Méalóid, "Alan Moore CD covers," October 16, 2008]. Accessed November 9, 2008 The 'birth caul' itself a thin piece of the placenta sometimes present at birth, and traditionally kept as a good luck charm. Moore's text treats the caul as a map of humanity.The Birth Caul With it, he examines the connections between language, identity and our perceptions of the world, regressing from early adulthood through adolescence, childhood and infancy to prenatal existence, in a quest for a primitive consciousness existing before language.Marc Singer, Unwrapping the Birth Caul in Alan Moore: Portrait of an Extraordinary Gentleman In 2000, Warren Ellis described the working as In 1998, after completing the artwork for From Hell, Moore played the CD recording to artist Eddie Campbell, who immediately asked if he could do a pictorial interpretation; this was self-published by Campbell in 1999.Eddie Campbell in A Disease of Langue introduction In 2005, it was reprinted as part of Moore and Campbell's A Disease of Language. Warren Ellis called it an "excellent adaptation." In 2003 an essay - "Unwrapping the Birth Caul" - examining the text, performance and comic by English teacher and comics reviewer Marc Singer was published in the 50th Birthday tribute book Alan Moore: Portrait of an Extraordinary Gentleman. The Highbury Working, A Beat Séance This was performed on November 20, 1997 at The Garage in Highbury by Moore and Perkins, with dancer Paule van Wijngaarden.[http://web.archive.org/web/20010119125400/www.stevenseverin.com/re_play3.htm Severin, Steven "THE RE:PLAY SERIES - STAGE CUES AND WHISPERS: The Highbury Working, a beat seance"]. Accessed via The Internet Archive, November 9, 2008 This dealt with an exploration of the area of Highbury, in London. The CD was designed by John Coulthart and released in November, 2000. During his study of the area, Moore looks at - among other things - the building of the football stadium (and the Arsenal football team itself), construction of the underground, Samuel Taylor Coleridge, and local gangsters. Warren Ellis described it as an "evocation/invocation of a specific area... Highbury, in London" in the same mould as the group's initial, self-titled working. It comprises The RE: label Starting with the CD release of The Highbury Working, the Moon & Serpent group (Moore & Perkins)'s CDs were released on ex-Siouxsie and the Banshees songwriter and co-former Steven Severin's record label RE: (1998–2003)."About stevenseverin" at Steven Severin's Music. Accessed November 9, 2008 Founded in 1998, RE: was Severin's independent label created primarily to "release 3 solo albums of commissioned music" Having released three albums (1998–2000), Severin "concentrated on developing the label by bringing on board the inestimable talents of comics legend, Alan Moore... releasing 3 spoken word albums by Alan Moore in collaboration with his musical partner, Tim Perkins." Severin's RE: label released a number of diverse CDs over its five-year life, including three by the Moon & Serpent collective/Moore & Perkins. A limited-edition print of the CD cover by John Coulthart was also sold. Snakes and Ladders Performed on the 10th of April 1999 at Conway Hall in Red Lion Square at a meeting of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn by Moore, with music by Tim Perkins. It explored the local area and its magical associations, and dealt particularly with the disinterment of Oliver Cromwell and Elizabeth Siddell, and Arthur Machen's visionary experiences.Annalisa Di Liddo (2005) "Transcending Comics: Crossing the Boundaries of the Medium in Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell's Snakes and Ladders". wikipedia:International Journal of Comic Art. 7''' (1). 530-545. In 2001, it was adapted into comic-form by frequent collaborator Eddie Campbell, and in 2006 was reprinted as part of the pair's ''A Disease of Language. A CD - the collective's fifth - was released in 2003 by RE: (RE:CD05). Angel Passage This was performed on February 2, 2001 at The Purcell rooms as part of the "Tygers of Wrath" evening of readings and performances celebrating the life of William Blake.Severin, Steven, StevenSeverin.com, Jan 29, 2001. Accessed via The Internet Archive, November 9, 2008 Moore and Perkins performed alongside Jah Wobble, Billy Bragg and Fat Les. Patti Smith presented an evening of poetry and music devoted to Blake at the same event. CD releases Five recorded versions of the groups performances have been released to date. Since 2000, these have been on the RE: label. In order of release, they are: *''The Birth Caul (Charm CHARRMCD22, 1996) *''The Moon and Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels'' (Cleopatra 96882, 1996) *''The Highbury Working, A Beat Séance'' (RE: RE:PCD03, 2000) *''Angel Passage'' (RE: RE:PCD04, 2001/2002) *''Snakes and Ladders'' (RE: RE:CD05, 2002/2003) Other Tracks from The Moon and Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels have appeared on other audio compilations. *''Hexentexts: A Creation Books Sampler'' (Codex CODE1, 1994) :Features "The Hair Of The Snake That Bit Me" and a cover by Moore. *''Cleopatra Records Presents Goth Box'' (Cleopatra 9798-2, 1996) :Features "The Enochian Angel of the 7th Aethyr" (credited to David J only) *''Gothic Legends'' 3CD Limited Edition Set (Cleopatra 0741-2, 1999) :Includes the previously released Grand Egyptian Theatre.. (1996) alongside Eva O's Past Time (1993) and Christian Death's Death in Detroit (1995). Text releases A Disease of Language Two of Moore's spoken-word pieces - Birth Caul and Snakes & Ladders - were adapted by his From Hell artistic collaborator Eddie Campbell into self-published comic books in 1999 and 2001. These were collected, with additional interview material, in 2006 as A Disease of Language by Palmano Bennett and Knockabout Comics (ISBN 0861661532). The Moon and Serpent Bumper Book of Magic This book - written by Alan Moore with Steve Moore (Moore's mentor; no relation) - is due out from Top Shelf Productions in 2013. The book intends to be "a clear and practical grimoire of the occult sciences," containing "profusely illustrated instructional essays upon the Moon & Serpent Grand Egyptian Theatre of Marvels sect's theories of magic" from c. 150AD to the present.[http://www.topshelfcomix.com/catalog.php?type=2&title=578 Top Shelf Catalog listing for The Moon and Serpent Bumper Book of Magic by Alan Moore and Steve Moore]. Accessed June 13, 2008 See also *List of published material by Alan Moore External links *"Come in Alone" by Warren Ellis for Comic Book Resources, December 16, 2000. *[http://homepages.tesco.net/~kettlecup/amms/ammsindex.htm "The Alan Moore Magic Site" - includes reviews of The Moon and Serpent.., A Highbury Working and Angel Passage]. References Category:Alan Moore Category:Spoken word